Walking With My Hands In My Pockets
by madamemacadamia
Summary: As snow falls on Christmas Town, Riku must learn to forgive his past mistakes and find a way to tell Sora that he needs him by his side. "Home is when we're together, Sora." Riku's POV. SoraxRiku. Fluff and light sexual themes.


**A short Kingdom Hearts oneshot that I wrote that was a product of stress from finals week at my university. Two more days left and the semester is over! Anyway this is a SoKu so please if you do not enjoy yaoi then please don't read. Also, there are slight sexual themes so if you're not into that either then I just don't know what to tell you :/**

******The playlist that I listened to while writing this goes as follows:**

******-Edge of Desire by John Mayer**

******-The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New**

******-Moonwalking by Late Night Alumni**

******-Faure by Nujabes**

******-Counting Star by Nujabes**

******-Rain by Lim Kim**

**Try listening to those while reading. I think it sets the mood of the story! :)**

** Please read and review and enjoy the fic! 3**

**"Walking With My Hands in My Pockets"**

It was white. Snow fell softly on the ground and I looked out into the crisp winter morning. It was 4am and the sun hadn't risen yet but the icy white earth was glowing bright under the light of the moon. Although my shoes were soaked from the melting wet snow surrounding them it didn't bother me. It was a slow, early morning trek to nowhere as we walked in silence together for a while as I walked with my hands in my pockets. He caught my eyes, Brown spikes against pure white.

Sora was a good head shorter than me. Falling snowflakes caught and tangled themselves in his spikes soon melted against his hot skin causing him to shiver and wrap his arms around himself. He was funny to watch, the way he squinted at the bright white. He shook softly with every step with his feet obviously weary of the slippery snow beneath him. I'm sure my face was flushed like his but his tan skin against the red of his cheeks made him look like a little kid, a big smile plastered to his face.

"Hey Riku," he called to me after sometime of silence. We had walked the span of Christmas town together almost as if recounting memories. I looked at his snowflake covered lashes and flushed cheeks. "What exactly are we doing here?"

I slowed my pace a bit causing me to fall behind a few paces. What exactly were we doing here in Christmas Town of all places? The heartless were gone and we were all safe now. It had been years since Master Xehanort had been defeated, we were older and finally both keyblade masters. "I guess to freeze…" I joked lightly to him. He promptly shoved me and laughed.

"I guess you're right about that," he smiled at me softly looking out into the horizon of trees in the open clearing where the gummi ship had made port. He sighed lightly and stopped walking. He buried his face in a scarf he was wearing, a gift from Kairi last Christmas. She had made one me, too, matching hers. Sora had begged for a scarf all year and eventually she knit him one. I could see the sadness on his face "Do you miss her?"

"Kai? Um, I guess. Not really. I'm kinda used to being away from her for long periods of time." I nodded, shifting my weight between my feet.

"Do you?" Again, I nodded. We were childhood friends and we all grew up together.

"We're family, So." I could see the smile slowly creeping onto his face at the sound of his nickname. He had calmed down a lot in the past years of peace. To others he seemed like a different person but to me he would always be Sora. My Sora. My best friend.

"Do you hate me?" The words came out before I could catch myself. Sora's head turned my direction with eyes wide with confusion.

"No Riku! Why would I possibly hate you?" I shook my head with sadness. How could he not have realized that everything that had every happened to us, all the bad, was my fault.

"Sora…" My voice shook a little. "I'm sorry. All of what we've gone through has been my fault. Especially with Kairi. Taking her away like that when we were kids and plunging us both into darkness? That's not okay." I kept my eyes to the ground not wanting to face him. "It was never okay. I was stupid and I just realized that I never really apologized to you for any of this. If none of that would have happened then we would all be normal."

"Riku," Sora's voice was filled with sadness. "Well… who wants to be normal anyway!?" He crossed his arms in front of him and pouted at me. "Riku, I've forgiven you the moment we saw each other at the door Kingdom Hearts all those years ago! And, well, I've never had any hard feelings. Kairi's forgiven you, too." He walked closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "You know this is gonna sound completely cheesy but… you need to forgive yourself now." He leaned in closer to me. How have I never noticed how blue his eyes were?

"How long have you held this is for, Riku?" We locked eyes and it was then that I truly saw the sadness that was there.

In my pockets my hands still sat while Sora's were on my shoulders now turning my body to face his. I never noticed how close we were physically. His body was almost touching mine. Our faces were so close that I could see the hot air mingling between us against the cold.

"A while, Sora…" I could feel myself leaning into him.

"Riku… did- did you miss me all those times, too?" There was a genuine worry and curiosity in his voice that maybe, just maybe, he had crossed a line. I finally moved my hands out of the warmth of my pockets and wrapped them around Sora's waist and pulled his body against mine.

"Yes, Sora, I did." He wasn't pushing me away. Instead he pulled me in closer by wrapping his arms around my neck bringing his face closer to mine. With one hand I buried it in his hair while my other hand came up to cup his cheek. His eyes began to glaze over as my thumb brushed against his lower lip feeling to smoothness of the skin there. He let out a shaky breath that brushed my face lightly.

"Riku, this- this is wrong. What are we doing?" His body shook against mine, from the cold and from my touch though not pushing me away. I leaned forward and touched my forehead to his, taking in his deep blue eyes.

"Are you nervous Sora?" Silently he nodded his head with downcast eyes. "Do you feel like this is wrong?" His eyes shot up and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's the problem Riku… I don't feel like this is wrong. At all. I-I want this. Whatever this is." His hands moved clutching my sweater in his balled fists. Slowly I leaned in and took his lips in mine. He stood frozen against me for a few seconds as if to debate what to do next. Eventually, he melted into my kiss and leaned against my body for support with a low moan slipping into my mouth as I spread his lips with my tongue. I coaxed his tongue with mine, trying to get him to kiss me back. He did with fervor as his hands began to move upwards to lace his fingers in my hair bringing our faces closer.

I could feel him smile against my mouth and the wetness of tears on his face. Without breaking our kiss I held his face in my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs. We stood in the forest opening kissing beneath falling snow for what seemed like hours. After a while we parted. Sora and I touched foreheads again. His eyes are shut tightly and he was panting a little. I let him stand there and collect himself. I could feel my own cheeks flushed with embarrassment and my heart beat out of my chest. I wondered if he could hear it as loudly as I could.

Sora's eyes opened and locked onto mine. Even glazed over with tears his eyes were still lovely and looked more like the ocean the longer I looked. He let out a shaky breath before smiling at me and hugging me tightly to him. I let him rest his head on my chest as I rested my chin on his spikey hair.

"Hey, Riku?" His voice was muffled by the sweater.

"Yes, Sora," I said after a while.

"I know this is really childish but will you lay in the snow with me and make snow angels?" I let out a low chuckle before throwing him into the snow.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he fell shaking in the cold snow giving me a glare that was just as cold. "Riku, that wasn't very nice you-" Before he could finish he sentence I got on top of him between his legs. I laced my hands in this and spread his arms out.

"There," I said nuzzling into his neck "warm?" He gulped and nodded letting out a groan as I kissed his ear. "Good, now let's make a snow angel together." I moved my body against his and laid him against the snowy ground. He kissed me hard and wrapped his legs around my waist. As cold as it was around us the heat between Sora and I could have melted every bit of ice we touched. I moved from his lips to his neck and shifted his scarf away to kiss the skin there.

"Riku," he gasped my name in a dark voice and I bit his collar bone in reply. "I-I was never mad that you took Kairi… and I was never mad when you left me at Kingdom Hearts and locked yourself in the darkness. I didn't even have hard feelings when you became a keyblade master before I did… I just wanted you to be safe. Safe at home!" I stopped kissing him and looked at his eyes where tears had started forming. I kissed those away and then moved to kiss his forehead.

"Home is when we're together, Sora."

He looked at me with wide eyes and sobbed before wrapping his arms around my shoulders and burying his face in my shoulder. Sora cried as I rocked his body back and forth in the snow. I hushed him and kissed his temple until he finally calmed down.

"Riku, be with me. Please. Don't leave again." He sounded almost desperate. I kissed his nose lightly.

"I'm yours, Sora. I won't leave again unless you're by my side." He gave me a big grin before planting a kiss on my lips. I could die happy after his kiss. Sora soon broke the kiss and offered me a smile

"C'mon Riku. We should get back to the island. Kairi's probably worried." We untangled from each other, got up, and dusted each other of snow. He began to walk off but I grabbed his hand.

"Sora, I meant it. I'm yours." He smiled softly at me and nodded.

"I know." We held hands and trudged through the snow toward the gummi ship. Sora stopped and looked back. "That's not much of a snow angel Riku. You need to work on that." I looked back at the crater we created in the snow.

"Nah, I think it's perfect." I kissed his cheek and we walked toward the gummi ship, this time with my hands no longer in my pockets.

**I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
